


Таким венцом король владеет редкий

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Фингон и Маэдрос планируют битву… ну и всякое такое, что за этим следует.





	Таким венцом король владеет редкий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My crown is called content, a crown that seldom kings enjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326798) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Как-то на тумблере я натолкнулась на мысль "англософандомца" (перефразируя), что мы себе выбрали такой фандом, в котором хочется плакать, даже когда читаешь флафф. Вот, на мой взгляд, этот текст именно таков. В нём всё прекрасно - и от этого ещё больнее. Попыталась отразить это в выборе жанров...
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5424067.

_Второй сторож  
Но если ты король, где твой венец?_

_Король Генрих_  
Он в сердце у меня, не на челе;  
Не блещет он индийскими камнями,  
Незрим для глаз, зовется он довольством:  
Таким венцом король владеет редкий. 

_В. Шекспир «Генрих VI», часть III, акт III, сцена I (пер. Е. Бируковой)_

Когда же он начал спать с мечом в постели? Фингон не помнил. Но когда его пробудила рука, резко встряхнувшая за плечо, и голос, хрипло прошипевший его имя, клинок был в руке ещё до того, как он откинул одеяло.

Над ним возвышался Маэдрос — и улыбался, не обращая внимания на то, что к его горлу прижимается острая сталь.

— Фингон! Ты слышал?!

— Что ты тут делаешь?.. — сонно проговорил Фингон. Маэдрос никогда не приезжал без предупреждения, разве только…

— Кто на этот раз?! — внезапно с Фингона слетел весь сон.

— Да никто! Фингон! _Она это сделала!_

— Что? Кто?

— Дориатская принцесса! — отпихивая меч, Маэдрос выдернул Фингона из кокона одеял в свои объятия. — Говорят, она станцевала для него. Станцевала! Нам-то почему такое в голову не пришло?!

— Ты пьян, что ли? — глаза Маэдроса сверкали так ярко… но от спиртного он никогда не бывал весёлым, да от него вином и не пахло, а пахло лишь лошадиным потом и чистым ветром с равнин Хитлума. В предутреннем свете было видно, как его остриженные волосы растрепались от бешеной скачки.

Маэдрос стащил Фингона на пол — его протез жёстко давил Фингону на позвоночник — и кружил теперь в каком-то, как казалось затуманенному сном разуму Фингона, древнем вальсе, который они не танцевали веков так пять.

— Стой, — выпалил он, и Маэдрос отпустил его так резко, что Фингону пришлось приземлиться на ночной столик, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. — Объясни, что случилось! Ну пожалуйста…

— Прости, — на лице Маэдроса проступила было привычная маска сдержанности, да только вот она трещала по швам: уголки губ, уголки глаз выдавали улыбку. — Прости, что так грубо тебя разбудил, но ты же должен был уже узнать всё от своих разведчиков! Лютиэн — и этот её ухажёр — и Хуан с ними — вырвали из короны Моргота Сильмарилл!

— То, что я слышал, лишь слухи, и я им не доверяю.

— Так вот, это правда! Всё правда! Ну, может, кроме того, что она обольстительница, а в остальном я уверен. Разве такие вести не стоят того, чтоб подняться раньше восхода Ариэн?

Это были хорошие новости, да даже и лучшие за годы и годы, и даже если бы радость Маэдроса не была столь заразительна, сердце Фингона всё равно бы затрепетало. И он позволил Маэдросу крепко обнять себя, приподняв над полом, и мурлыкнул, словно кот, ему в ухо:

— Ну если она сделала так, как ты говоришь…

— Да! Пять веков я жил с отчаянной надеждой лишь на то, что жизнь и смерть мои сделают жизнь его чуть менее приятной, — но, оказывается, мы можем куда больше! Мы можем победить, Фингон…

_«Прекрасным будет завершение, хотя предстоит долгая и трудная дорога!»_  — эхом отозвался в ушах Фингона другой голос. Сын — не отец, кому об этом знать, как не Фингону, но всё же…

— Мой отец думал, что одержит над Морготом победу в бою. Я не позволю ему забрать и тебя…

— А я ведь так скучаю по его компании, — отозвался Маэдрос, никогда он не мог удержаться от таких шуток. И опять шагнул к Фингону ближе, и добавил — куда более нежно: — Знаю, что не позволишь. Но твой отец встретился с ним один на один и в отчаянии. А если я… если мы, мы будем действовать сообща и с надеждой…

Король должен поддерживать пламя надежды в своём народе, и Фингон поддерживал. Правда, было бы хорошо надеяться не в одиночку… И он принялся расхаживать по комнате, пол холодил его босые ноги.

— Отомстить за отцов и за деда! За кузенов, за брата, за всех, кто страдал, кто погиб под гнётом Моргота!

Маэдрос вытолкнул носком сапога из-под кровати меховые шлёпанцы Фингона и многозначительно на них пялился, пока тот наконец их не надел.

— Не думай только о мёртвых! Мы можем освободить всех узников Ангбанда!

— И освободить тебя от Клятвы в придачу! — Освободить Маэдроса от горького отцовского наследства, только для Фингона, полностью и целиком… Первый шаг сделал Маэдрос — именно он накрыл губами губы Фингона, но тот ответил на поцелуй с не меньшим пылом.

Ладони, стальная и тёплая, скользнули по телу Фингона, задержались на бедренных косточках… а затем продолжили путь ниже, прямо под ночную рубашку. Перед глазами Фингона замелькали тени-воспоминания их прошлых встреч: вот он притиснут к стене, вот — к кровати, так грубо, так отчаянно, и Маэдрос, прямо не снимая кожаного верхового костюма…

Но Маэдрос лишь поцеловал его и продолжал целовать — без всякой спешки в движениях языка и губ, в скольжении ладони по ягодицам Фингона… так, будто у них было всё время в мире. А может, теперь оно у них и было.

В постели они всегда вели себя тихо… молчание нарушалось лишь вздохами, и Фингон стискивал зубы, пугаясь, что сквозь них вот-вот просочатся бессвязные ласковые словечки. И думал, что у Маэдроса-то точно такого нет, но…

— Люблю тебя, — вот что сказал Маэдрос, опуская Фингона на постель.

— Люблю тебя, — опять сказал он, пока Фингон помогал ему избавиться от одежды, так что теперь они были обнажены, кожа к коже.

— Люблю тебя, — повторил он, толкаясь в Фингона так медленно, так бережно… так, как раньше они никогда не осмеливались. — Ты был таким сильным — я знаю, ты был! — и я увижу, увижу, как все твои надежды сбудутся, всё, что ты заслужил, Фингон, а-ах…

И после они лежали вдвоём, глядя, как на востоке разгорается заря. Несмотря на прозвище Маэдроса, его волосы обычно казались скорее каштановыми, чем медными, но восход Ариэн всегда подтверждал правдивость этого имени. Пламя её лучей выплавляло медные нити из металлов, менее благородных, и заставляло их светиться, словно изнутри… Огонь внутри него пылал так ярко, куда яростнее, чем Фингон когда-либо видел, а в глазах была такая нежность…

Фингон всегда так свободно проявлял свою любовь, но сейчас вдруг застеснялся, чего с ним не случалось со времён ранней юности, так что вместо ответных признаний и уверений, сказал:

— И что с моим тапком случилось?

— О, и я как раз задавался этим вопросом, — Маэдрос присел и выудил шлёпанец из-под себя, а затем наклонился и надел его Фингону на ногу, одарив быстрым поцелуем в лодыжку.

Фингон рассмеялся и поёжился.

— Вот и отлично. Но разреши же величайшую для меня загадку: как ты миновал мою охрану?

— Стража на внешних воротах не стала меня останавливать, побоявшись нанести оскорбление Хранителю земель Востока, — заявил Маэдрос, скорчив грозную и враждебную физиономию, в глазах его вспыхнуло яростное белое пламя, подсветив былую красоту. — И потому что я устрашающий! А стражники внутри крепости позволили мне пройти, потому что знают, что для тебя значат мои визиты. Самые тактичные из них надеялись, что я смогу немного облегчить тяжесть твоей королевской ноши.

— А самые нетактичные?

— Что я вдоволь наслажусь своей скачкой, — прервав своё представление — если, конечно, это было представлением, — Маэдрос растянулся на постели и затем придвинулся к Фингону, сворачиваясь вокруг него калачиком, словно довольный кот. Дыхание его тепло щекотало Фингону шею, и Фингон купался в блаженстве этих ощущений.

— Я с Йирет поговорю.

— Ну, имён-то я не называл, — Маэдрос поцеловал особенно чувствительное местечко на шее Фингона, и затем внимание его перешло на ухо. — Хотя, я бы хотел, чтоб она на меня так искоса не смотрела…

— Да она на всех пялится та… Зубы!

Маэдрос хмыкнул и прикусил опять — более нежно.

— Держи-ка в битвах её от меня подальше.

— Так будет война? — этот разговор как-то не соответствовал тому, что Фингон сейчас ощущал — потому что Маэдрос как раз посасывал его ухо, так что Фингон попытался сесть. После того, как и третья попытка проделать это не удалась, Маэдрос над ним сжалился и всё-таки отпустил его — с очевиднейшей неохотой.

— Да война не прекращается со дня убийства деда. Но теперь у неё, кажется, виден конец. Последняя военная кампания.

Кампания, в которой они будут сражаться, а не отступать, оставляя отравленные поля и убитых друзей...

— Кто придёт?

Так как Маэдрос больше не мог дотянуться до уха Фингона, он переключился на его живот и принялся прокладывать на нём дорожку вниз.

— Ты — если пообещаешь мне своих конников.

— С тобой невозможно вести переговоры! — думать, когда Маэдрос ртом вытворял с ним такое, было не так-то легко... хотя бы список возможных союзников был не так уж велик.

— Азагхал?

— Не заинтересовалась, — острые зубы скользнули по его бедру. — Сказала, чтоб я возвращался, когда смогу отрастить настоящую бороду! Но, судя по деду Махтану, в ближайшие пару тысяч лет этого не произойдёт. Я ей так и сказал, на что она ответила, что так долго она ждать не собирается.

— Как грубо! — Фингон ударил его подушкой. — Будет она с нами в битве?

— О да. Будет ворчать и требовать запредельную мзду за всё это, но она не дура. «Мы выстоим только все вместе — или падём», — сказала она, когда я спас ей жизнь. Может, я и не ожидаю особой награды, но привлечь её намерен.

На столе были пергамент, чернила и перья, и Фингон затеял отчаянную борьбу с покрывалами и своим захватчиком-возлюбленным, чтоб хоть как-то до них дотянуться.

— Эдайн всегда были нашими верными союзниками. Соберу всех, кого смогу — по меньшей мере, тридцать тысяч…

Он продолжал тянуться к столу, что предоставляло взору Маэдроса весьма живописный вид на его наготу, но следующие слова Маэдроса прозвучали вполне серьёзно:

— Многие из вастаков на моих землях будут сражаться — а после небольшой подготовки, и неплохо сражаться. У меня есть мысли устроить пару смешанных браков эдайн, чтобы увидеть, какие от них вырастут воины, но, боюсь, даже то, как быстро взрослеют люди, всё равно недостаточно для нас быстро.

— Кирдан ответит на мой призыв, — быстро прикинув в уме, продолжил Фингон.

— Хорошо. А твой брат? — вопрос был задан мягко, но боли это не смягчило.

— Жив, — ответил Фингон. — И я знаю о нём лишь то, что добраться до него невозможно. А что Дориат?

Маэдрос потянулся через край кровати за своими штанами — и так быстро и так успешно разобрался с тем, чтоб натянуть их на себя, что Фингон даже был немного разочарован.

— Ну, если послание туда напишешь ты…

— То Тингол, возможно, окажет мне любезность, ответные оскорбления завуалировав. Он снисходил до вежливых бесед только с детьми нашего дяди… а они мертвы.

— Мертвы или не более расположены к нам, чем сам Тингол, — Маэдрос сделал в речи паузу, зашнуровывая рубашку — и поднял ладонь, сдаваясь: — Знаю, знаю.

— Я сюзерен Ородрету и его господин. Если я его попрошу, он придёт, — Фингон всю жизнь был принцем среди принцев, а королём — всего лишь дюжину лет, и хоть командовать на поле боя было так естественно, отдавать приказы кузенам всё ещё было немного странно.

— Придёт ли? Если только Моргот не поделится с нами нам парой своих военных хитростей, не вижу, как ещё мы сможем выкурить его из норы.

— Он поклялся мне в своей верности, — сказал Фингон и затем неловко добавил: — и, что касается клятв…

Маэдрос опять поковырялся в шнуровке, и рубашка распахнулась, обнажив его грудь.

— Фингон…

Мало что раздражало Маэдроса больше, чем бесплодная борьба с такими простыми задачами, и Фингон отвёл взгляд.

— Будь уверен, мы победим и вернём камни, что украл Моргот… но что насчёт третьего?

— Лютиэн справилась там, где мы не могли, так что желаю ей счастья. Клятва с самого начала была задумана как боевой клич против Моргота. Добудем оставшиеся два и сможем спать спокойно.

Такая наивность была совсем на него непохожа… как и эта радость.

— А если не добудем?

— Тогда договоримся, — ткань зашуршала, и Фингон услышал, как Маэдрос с отчаянием выдохнул. — Мы справимся с этим куда лучше, когда Тёмный властелин не будет дышать нам в затылок.

— Тингол слишком упрям и негибок… даже и без недавних оскорблений от твоих братьев.

— О, я думал, что содеянное с Финродом было апогеем их злобы и глупости, — проговорил Маэдрос, — но оказалось, ошибся. Что ж, Сильмарилл в Дориате, вне досягаемости, так что мы в положении не худшем, чем когда все три сияли в короне Моргота.

Фингон оторвался от всё растущего списка союзников и припасов — оказалось, Маэдрос уже полностью одет и улыбается ему. В улыбке не было ничего необычного: всё тот же внимательный острый, как сталь, взгляд, который был при нём всегда, словно часть брони, словно доспех — но раньше он не казался таким фальшивым… а теперь можно было сравнить его с недавним счастьем, переполнявшим его до краёв.

— Ты прав, — сказал Фингон, не представляя себе, как же то счастье вернуть. — Я уверен, что ты уже всё это продумал. Разделишь со мной завтрак? На кухнях уже трудятся, а ты говорил, что скачка твоя была бешеной.

— О, во всех смыслах… Так что завтрак будет очень кстати.

Когда-то, юнцами, да, пожалуй, даже и лет сто назад, они могли бы стащить еды в кладовке, смеясь, шикая друг на друга, набивая полные карманы припасов. Но то, что народ считает очаровательной дерзостью в принце, в короле уже выглядит неуместно… так что Фингон вежливо поговорил с поварами, восхитившись их трудолюбием и свежим запахом тёплой выпечки, что плыл над печами.

Капля лести — и у него уже один из первых хлебов, всё ещё очень горячий, так что пришлось перебрасывать его из руки в руку. Фингон обернулся в поисках одобрения — Маэдрос закатил глаза и продолжил восторгаться малиновым вареньем повара Аэвона.

— О, раньше никогда вы не говорили об этом, мой господин. Если оно вам настолько по вкусу, могу передать рецепт для вашего повара, — такое предложение Аэвона было и вправду щедрым.

— Не смей! — перебил его Фингон. — Тогда у него больше не будет поводов для визитов к нам!

Слуги рассмеялись, обменявшись понимающими взглядами, лишь только Фингон увёл кузена завтракать к очагу, достаточно далеко, чтобы им не помешала чужая болтовня.

— Итак, — заявил Маэдрос хладнокровно и рассудительно, — мой собственный народ вооружён вполне хорошо, как, я уверен, и твой, но нужны оружие и броня для Пришедших Следом, а сами они мастерят их слишком долго. Цены гномов совершенно разорительны, но…

— Это может подождать до конца завтрака! — остановил его Фингон.

Повара своё дело знали: корочка хлеба была хрустящей, а внутри он был мягок, как пуховая перина, и кислинка закваски превосходно сочеталась с приторным липким вареньем. Фингон съел два ломтя — и тут Маэдрос убрал кувшин от него подальше, якобы чтобы сберечь Фингону фигуру. Но так как с тех пор он не вынимал изо рта ложки, заявление выглядело не очень-то правдоподобно, и Фингон всё примеривался, как бы стянуть кувшин обратно, когда вдруг его озарило:

— Но тебе и  _не нужно_ наносить нам визиты!

— Увы, нужно, — невнятно отозвался Маэдрос, всё ещё с ложкой во рту. — Климат Химринга для малины совсем не подходит.

— Тебе не нужно быть в Химринге!

— Я не могу позволить… — он замер. И Фингон увидел, как маска трещит по швам, и из-под неё просвечивает недоверие.

— Неужели тебе правда никогда не приходило в голову? — Фингон вырвал ложку изо рта у Маэдроса, прежде чем она оттуда выпала, и зачерпнул себе побольше варенья, поспешно намазав на ломоть, и так перегруженный начинкой.

— Даже если всё пойдёт, как мы надеемся, война так быстро не закончится. Ты будешь нуждаться в том, чтобы я удерживал Север, — произнёс Маэдрос… но глаза его затуманились, взгляд устремился в некое будущее, которое он — а Фингон знал его хорошо! — раньше даже и не рассматривал. — Хотя… когда власть Моргота падёт… Маглор и Карантир могли бы… — он опять прервался. — Так глупо строить планы на то, что, может быть, никогда и не сбудется.

— О, совершенно глупо, — согласился Фингон. Он откусил кусок хлеба, прожевал и с набитым ртом добавил: — А что ты сделаешь первым?

— Отосплюсь, пожалуй. Не вылезу из постели по меньшей мере год, — _«это я тебе подыгрываю»_ , — сказал Фингону его насмешливый тон… но глаза Маэдроса всё ещё были такими большими от удивления и замешательства.

— Я-то собирался сказать «исследовать Восток», но раз ты собираешься провести год в постели…

— Я имел в виду «отосплюсь»! Навещу братьев. По-настоящему: никаких насмешек, никаких приказов… никакой горечи. Перестрою Химринг из крепости в обычный город, — он умолк, забирая себе остатки завтрака Фингона. Не поднимая глаз, тихо добавил: — Пойду с тобой на Восток.

— Посмотрим на олифантов!

— Да ты сражался с драконами и ездил на орлах!

— Да — и никогда не видел олифанта!

— Если Сильмариллы будут у братьев, клятва может позволить… не знаю. Она всегда будет с нами. Ты прав, что мне напомнил об этом.

Фингон, который сражался с драконами и ездил на орлах, так просто бы не сдался.

— Если дойдёт до этого, мы можем один из этих проклятых камней с собой взять.

— Тингол…

— Твердолобый старый козёл, воистину,  — но и вполовину не так упрям, как ты, и уж точно не так умён! И уж точно не устоит перед моими чарами! Мы найдём способ его убедить. Вместе. Дипломатией, шантажом, нытьём в уши его жене…

— …ну или соблазнительным танцем, — Маэдрос встряхнул волосами, и в его чертах проступил тот самый красивый юноша, очаровавший половину двора Тириона... и Фингон почувствовал, что готов достать для него луну с неба и принести на блюдечке. — Ты прав. Мы всё сможем.

Маэдрос встал, отодвинул тарелку и побудил Фингона встать рядом, рука в липкой от варенья руке. Огонь разгорелся и будет гореть всю долгую ночь.

— Нам предстоит война, которую мы выиграем, — сказал он, и оба верили в это.


End file.
